pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quillan
Quillan was one of the ten territories of Halla. Quillian's turning point took place during the events of Book Seven: The Quillian Games. Description Quillan was very similar to Second Earth long before the events of The Quillan Games. Seven generations before Bobby Pendragon came to Quillan, however, a company called Blok was founded. Because Blok sold and manufactured things as cheaply and quickly as possible, the company was able to sell for much less than its competitors. It rapidly grew in popularity and power, slowly closing the other stores and manufacturers. By the time Bobby arrived on Quillan, every aspect of the territory was controlled by the company All the people of Quillan were forced into large cities. Law was enforced on Quillan by robots called Dados, which were controlled by Blok. Blok concealed Quillan's history, leaving people with no memory of a happier lifestyle than that under which they lived. To maximize profits, the corporation withheld all but the barest of essentials and imposed fierce punishment on all those who failed to contribute. In order to make even more money, Blok hosted an attraction known as the Quillan Games, which were projected all over Quillan and hosted by two people from Veelox, Veego, and LaBerge. Individuals called challengers were captured, color-coded, and forced to play against each other in a variety of dangerous games. Citizens of Quillan wagered on these games in the hope of winning large rewards. Those who could not bet with money bet instead with their lives. Most of the citizens of Quillan were passive, and lacked any will to resist Blok. However, there was a group of people called the Revivers, who worked to fight Blok and return Quillan to the prosperous territory it once was. At the heart of the Revival was a legendary museum known as "Mr. Pop", containing every aspect of Quillan's history before Blok purged the territory of the past. Mr. Pop was eventually destroyed by Blok's Security Dados. Travelers As far as travelers go, Nevv Winter was the first generation traveler, and Elli Winter was the last generation traveler. However, it was originally planned for Elli WInter to be the first generation traveler, but after Press showed her the flumes and other territories, she declined. So, Nevva Winter immediately took her mothers role as Traveller of Quillian. At the end of Quillian Games, Bobby meets Elli Winter, and she tells Bobby that she thinks that she is ready to become a traveler thus making Eli a last generation traveler, instead of a first generation like she was originally supposed to be. Elli and her daughter, Nevva, share a special bond that's not seen with any of the other travelers. As learned in Book Ten: The Soldiers of Halla, Elli married and had Nevva before she knew that she was a traveler. All the other travelers were not there respective last generation travelers biological parents. Quigs The quigs of Quillan were mechanical, dado-like spiders, whose computer skeletons resembled that of the Forge technology, created by Saint Dane and Mark Dimond. They attacked as groups, and, unlike the mindless violence of most quigs, were capable of using attack strategies. Blok later came to represent the elite of Ravinia--those who would be privileged and raised up. This basically corresponded to the existing order of things on Quillan, as Blok already controlled almost every aspect of life on the territory. Category:Territories